The present invention relates to feed additives for ruminants, and more particularly, concerns rumen by-pass feed additives comprising tablets or granules, in which biologically active ingredients are protected by protective materials which are not decomposed by the digestive juice in the rumen and to be efficiently absorbed through digestive organs from abomasum.